The Unexpected
by chatterbox18173
Summary: this is about Percy getting 2 sisters named, Annie and Ashley. Ashley is around Percys age, and Annie is around 9... In this story Percy and Annabeth aren't dating...yet. And its after TLO. This is my first fanfiction so plaese go easy on me.
1. Getting There

**Hello people of this earth... I need ideas for this story so if you have any i will use them and if you want thank you **sa** my little notes. I'm going to start it and just 'go with the flow' until i have a real conflict/main idea. I also want to thank all the people who reads this because, it makes me **_feel_** good:) i love this serice and hope you like it too, if you have never read the books please do beause they are the best. Also before i begin i might put this notes at the brginings and mb(maybe) then ends. Please also note that i ebrevate alot, for the first time i do it i'll tell you what it means but besides that you might have to memorize them.(i all ready used mb, but will once more in the story beacuse not all people(me) read these notes)**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up that day totally confused, like always annabeth would say.*sigh* annabeth man do i miss her, wow i've been thinking a lot about her lately thats werid.

_Its because you like her _said a vocie in my head.

no i dont, i think i would now if i thinked someone.

_just wait_ it said. _you'll see_

What? now i was totally confused. W.e.(what ever) now why did i wake up so early today? OH YEAH todays the day i go back to camp and see ann-everyone!!!!!!!!!! But i still dont now why i would wake up at 9 even if i was going to camp, i thought. Man i have been forgetting a lot today, i got up early so i could pack for it. Wow i think i need to take pills to remember stuff, well thats what Annabeth would say anyway, grrrrrrrr why do ALL my thoughts go back to her? hummmm nm(nevermind) i need to pack.

_percy. you need to be expected for the unexpected. _

Wow not again, but this one sounded alot like.....MY DAD!! Why was he warning me? hummmmmmm i wonder, it cant be bad because the war just ended and we scared most of then mosters,most. Well that crosses mosters of my list, plus in invinceibe he wouldnt have to warn me about that, right? Nm i'll just forget it,mb.

"Percy!!!!!!" my mom called. "Are you ready?!"

"Almost" i yelled from my bed room, and thats when i noticed the clock. It read 10. Shit,i was talking to vocies in my head and thinking about Annabeth for an hour!! Thats crazy, real fast i packed my things in my backpack, took a shower(not useing the real one because i didnt want my momm to think i just woke up, so i used my powers), and got dressed all under 5mins(minutes). I think thats a new reacord. I said to my self smilling, then walked down stairs. When i reached the kitchin down stairs there was good news and bed news. The good news there was breakfast, bad news my mom looked angry.

"Hey mom" i said cheerfuly.

"Just once would it kill you to be early?" yepp thats my mom, cutting to the point.

"I am early." i said calmly.

"no Percy your not"

"Whatdo you mean im hear, and its 10." i said not getting why she was so mad.

"Yeah" she said starting to calm down. "AT NIGHT!!!!!!!!!" wow spokke to soon. Wait did she just say at night?

"What?" i asked not getting it.

"Percy i have meen calling your name for 12 hours. Well actually i stoped noticeing you were really tired, so i went around, shopping and got back at 2, then when i relised you were still asleep i disided to take a nap, but i slept to wrong, and then next thing i knew it was 10. At night."

"oh" i said finally getting it. "so i have to go, like now. Their probably at the camp fire so i can go meet them there" i said. "Well i have to go now, bye mom love you" i said and kissed her cheek.

"Drive safly," she said said as i grabed my backpack and car keys.

"i will" i said then shut the door. Once i got in to my car(a convertible thats black(my dad got it for my after i defeted Luke aka Kronos)).

One the way there i plugged in my ipod(from Apolo(has all the music in the world)) and listined to the mood touch song, its a song were it tells you whats going to hapen or how your feeling or what your thinking. i did the furture one because i still remeberd my dads.. warning? anyway onece i turned it on 'hey soul sister' started playing. werid, how does that relate to the furture? w.e. i still liked that song. Time went by really fast since i had something to listin too, and before long i was there. Now since alot of people at camp started driving mr.d put a parking lot in the woods, he said it was his present to my since i beat luke, i say chiron made him do it.(chiron is his assistant and teaches some activitys). Any way i parked there and hopped out of my car remeboring that there are some new kids in the Hermeys cabin, and they dont know what there dealing with if they stol from me, so i locked it and let them hear rumors then they will probably stay away from my car. That made my smile, the thought of someone being scared of me not even knowing me, well i must say im not scary if you knew me, but you would learn NOT to mess with my stuff. While walking to the camp fire i started thinking how long since i've been here and how many new campers there will be, now that all the gods are claming their kids, But most of all i woundered if I had and more simblings. I dont know what i would feel if i had to share my cabin, i guess i would be happy, but im not sure. Little did i know that was about to change.


	2. NO Freaking way!

Once i got to the camp fire a few people were there, but i knew all of them. After i walked out of the shadows they noticed i was there, and Annabeth asked, "where were you seaweed brain? You are 10 hours late." After that everyone was looking at me.

"I was sleeping." i said trying to make not sound stupid.

"for 10hours?"

"Yes?" but it sounded more like a question then an answer.

She looked at me like i was a retard, but right then i probably sounded like one. "Whatever" was all she said but it was in a whisper so i was the only one to hear her."i missed you" she said while hugging me.

"missed you too." i said back. "so,"i said loud enough for other people to hear too. "how many people are their now? Did you finish the cabins?"

she smiled at these. "Their are about 200 campers and all the cabins are finished." she stated.

"ok, wheres Chiron? i want to tell him i made it."

"he's at the big house, come on I'll take you to him." she said while taking my hand and draging me to the big house.

"hey whats the rush?" i asked getting my hand free.

"What, wanted to spend more time with me." she teased.

"no." even though i did. "i wanted to see the cabins, i haven't been here for a year. Did you forget?"

"no," she said but i think she didnt mean to say that. "because i have to walk past your cabin when i go to breakfast, lunch and dinner, plus activity's."

"nice save" i said while smerking. "any way,i want to see them and the lake, i miss that lake."

"ok, you'll see the cabins later, so lets go to the beach but we have to be quick because we have to catch Chiron on the way to the camp fire so we have about 10 mins."

"That's fine with me as long as we go." and with that we went to the beach. Minutes passed like seconds and then next thing we knew it had been 10mins.

"lets go seaweed brain, Chiron is probably heading toward the camp fire now."

I nodded and with that we stood up and walked to the big house. On our way there, we ran into Chiron like we were hoping too.

"ahhh Percy glad you could make it, we have some... things to discuss." he said while we walked toward the camp fire.

"like what." i asked.

"we will discuss this in the morning, but i need both of you to have a nice rest so you may go to your cabins now."

Once we got near the cabins, I realizedhow much it had changed. There were a number of more cabins wear they were still building, and it got me thinking of how Annabeth was supposed to redesign Olympus, so I asked her about it. "Hows Olympus coming along?"

"Fine," She said. Then that's when I realized something must be on her mind if she didn't keep on blabbing over it. I pondered (I LOVE THAT WORD:)) over it. Then asked her about it.

"Annabeth, whats on your mind?" I asked. "You've been out of it all night it seems like." It seemed like she didnt even hear that, so I slapped her, not hard or on the head just on her arm.

"What!" Annabeth praticly screamed. She must have noticed my suprise and said. "Sorry, I have to go, you should too its getting late," and with that she ran off.

When I got to my cabin if was just how i left it, well Tyson did anyway. Now my goal for the summer is to keep it clean, ALL summer, but if I would have known what was going to happen the following day, he definitaly would NOT have said that.

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!:)... (its were the title comes from:))

I woke up only to hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I yelled.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said cheerfully as she walked though the door, only to stare at my and blush so dark the gods on Mt. Olpouse could see it.

"Whats wrong?" I asked confussed.

"Get a shirt and mb some geans while your at it seaweed brain," OH, ****. I forgot I was just in my boxers.

"On it," I said grabing a shirt and geans while going into the bathroom. Once I was done (I brushed my teeth too) I went out. "So why did you come so early to my cabin? Its, like, 9?"

She started so say somethting then shut her mouth with a confused look on her face to say, "Its 11 by the way, and Chiron wanted to talk to us."

What!!!!!!!! screamed im my head it cant be that late!!!!!!

**I'LL FINISH TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!! WELL THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY.........**


End file.
